


The Wrong Assumption

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: King Rhaegar stood frozen outside the door as he listened to what he presumed was happening inside his wife's chambers. "That feels so good but can you do it a little bit harder?" He heard Lyanna moaned and begged. Then to Rhaegar's disbelief, he heard the familiar voice of his friend saying, "How hard do you want it, your grace?"





	The Wrong Assumption

King Rhaegar stood frozen outside the door as he listened to what he presumed was happening inside his wife's chambers. "That feels so good, but can you press a little bit harder?" He heard Lyanna moaned. Then to Rhaegar's disbelief, he heard the familiar voice of his friend saying, "How hard do you want it, your grace?"

Without knocking at the door, King Rhaegar hastily barged into the room while saying, "Lyanna! What is the meaning –" Rhaegar's mouth instantly clamped shut as he stumbled upon the sight of his friend, Ser Arthur Dayne, kneeling in front of the Queen and massaging Lyanna's swollen foot.

"Yes, dear husband?" Lyanna asked, frowning.

Rhaegar stared at the two of them, his eyes were wide when he realized that he had made a mistake in his assumption.

To remedy his error, he turned his attention to his friend and said, "I'm jealous, Arthur." Rhaegar began, meeting Arthur's lilac eyes. "Why is it that my wife got to have a foot massage and not me? Your King, hmn?"

The question seemed to amuse both his wife and his friend because Lyanna let out a laugh while Arthur replied with a smile on his face, "Because you're not pregnant, your grace, and I only give foot massages to women who is with child."

Rhaegar chuckled at his friend's answer. The tension on Rhaegar's shoulders was lifted after he saw the truth of what was really happening in there. Rhaegar was a bit ashamed to doubt his wife's faithfulness and his friend's loyalty to him. He should have known that his wife and his friend would never betray him in such a way.

Slowly, he walked towards his wife and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead while laying a hand over Lyanna's belly.

At once, he felt his child kicked within Lyanna and he couldn't help but comment.

"He recognize who his father is," Rhaegar said, rubbing his wife's stomach. He felt the babe kicked again and Rhaegar laughed. "He is going to be a strong one, Lyanna."

"Yes, he will." His wife agreed, smiling up at him before shifting her gaze to the kneeling knight in front of her, who had gone silent.

"Arthur, here." Lyanna addressed the knight.

Rhaegar raised a brow when Lyanna suddenly took the Sword of the Morning's hand and placed it over her belly.

"You might as well meet the future prince." She said to Arthur.

At Arthur's touch, this time, the child's kick was stronger than before and Rhaegar laughed loudly.

"Did you feel that Arthur? My child seems to like you, my friend." He said to the knight.

The Kingsguard, however, appeared to be nervous when he glanced at him and Rhaegar didn't know the reason why that was.

"I agree. My son seems to like you Arthur..." Lyanna remarked, smiling that teasing smile that Rhaegar knew so well.


End file.
